Race To The Throne: Season One
by DMC7500
Summary: Based off the popular television series Game of Thrones, Race to the Throne of Sugar Rush tells the story of six rival kingdoms vying for the sacred throne and the title of King of Sugar Rush. Season One: Three Kingdoms enter the race, but another kingdom appears from the shadows...
1. Prologue: A Deadly Game Of Thrones

_Prologue: A Deadly Game of Thrones_

_Have you ever felt what it was like to rule a kingdom? You may have experienced it before, through the mystical tales of Skyrim or maybe the epic story of the One Ring made your very soul felt like a proud warrior of Dawnguard or a stalwart defender of Minas Tirith. But, what does it mean to be a king? Does a king simply order his brave knights to fight the treacherous monsters that plague his lands? Does a king lead the charge against the impending invasions that come across the broad seas and beyond? Does a king betray his closest allies and secure all power for himself? Does a king tear down the sacred traditions of the past and replace them with a new system of leaderships that vilify our ancient guardian's teachings? Does a king do all these things? What does it truly mean to rule? Monarchy has been the most ancient form of leadership throughout space and time, and each passing age shows time and time again the majestic achievements and the flawed judgments of the kings long passed. From Lord Eddard Stark, Lord Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, King Arthur of the Britons, King Candy of Sugar Rush, King Dain of Erebor, and even Lord Tywin Lannister, the kings of old have left a grim reminder of how monarchy drastically shapes our destiny of our world. We have evolved from our ancestors, replacing the king's throne with the halls of the Senate and the judge's stand at the Supreme Court. Today, democracy is the true power in this world, as it gives the people the divine power to choose who they want as a leader and the freedom to share their bombastic ideas to all corners of the universe. However, we must be reminded of the sacrifices that all of us took to get here, and we must remember the past that we dreaded so long ago. To truly become a king, a person must possess the purest of qualities so that his subjects may follow in his footsteps. Kindness and compassion can be shown in everyday tasks, such as giving charity to a rundown chapel in the name of the Lord, or even fraternizing with the children and inspiring in their tiny hearts the gift of love and wisdom. A vast ingenuity makes a king smarter than all of his chief scientists, leading them to discover new ways to renovate their fledgling economy and sprawling cities. Ferocity and boldness is crucial to a king in battle, as he uses these traits to rally his already fleeing army against a tribe of outlandish raiders. However, a king must also show restraint and mercy when dealing in his defeated enemies, as a merciless king does not gain many followers as a wise and merciful lord. Above all these traits, the hardest skill a king must master is to make the right decision, even if it torments their very soul for all of eternity. He must think about what is best for the people, not for himself and his foolhardy ambitions. Only through the most grievous of sacrifices can a king know what it means to truly rule. That is what it means to be a king; to be a beacon of inspiration to people around the world so that one day, his people will follow in his sacred footsteps and carry on the proud and ancient traditions in his kingdom. Today, a new chapter in this everlasting series of monarchy opens, and it brings forth a terrible tale of ambitions hell-bent on one objective: the title of King. Let me tell you the tale of the Kingdom of Sugar Rush, a once peaceful kingdom now ravaged by war…_

* * *

_Long ago, Sugar Rush was a prosperous kingdom led by the great King Candy. He was a kind ruler, and treated his subjects with kindness and compassion. When time called upon him to protect his lands, he did so with such ferocity that the beasts of the underworld crawled back into the dark pits whence they came from. Though epic battles of strength and wit, King Candy seized back the Lemonade Ocean from the Sea Salt Candy Buccaneers, tore down the Rock Candy Fortress, home to the Rock Candy Titans of the Earth, and drove the Black Licorice Clan from the dark shadows of Candy Cane Forest. His kingdom was safe yet again, and King Candy thought it was time for him to settle down. He soon married and had a beautiful daughter, which he named Vanellope Von Schweetz. However, King Candy's wife soon died of a tragic illness after childbirth, and both father and daughter had to face the painful experience of living in a motherless family. As time went on, Vanellope grew to be an astounding young little girl who made King Candy proud to be her father. She took an interest in competitive racing, a sport in which her father also enjoyed. Every year, King Candy would host an annual kart race in celebration of the lifelong era of peace in his prosperous kingdom. Racers included Rancis F. Fluggerbutter of the Fluggerbutter Kingdom, Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey of the Malarkey Regime, Gloyd C. Orangeboar of the Orangeboar House, Taffyta F. Muttonfudge of the Muttonfudge Society, and Minty Z. Saki of the Saki Clan. Taffyta and Minty's clans were part of King Candy's sprawling kingdom, but the other three houses lived far from the borders near the outskirts of Sugar Rush. Fluggerbutters lived in the North, close to Rock Candy Mountain, studying the ancient history of the Rock Titans, Orangeboar in the South, where the fresh lemonade from Lemonade Ocean gave provided easy beverages to the people of the Orangeboars, and the Malarkeys resided in the West, where they explore the mysterious secrets of Candy Cane Forest. These three kingdoms have a thin bond with King Candy, and patiently wait for the day that the King falls, so that their armies would march towards their prize: the throne of Sugar Rush._

* * *

_The next few years for Sugar Rush were a nightmare, King Candy soon passed away due to an unexpected illness, leaving the now eleven-year old Vanellope Von Schweetz suddenly in charge of her father's kingdom. Now, the three rival kingdoms exploded into conflict. Each kingdom declared on one another, and immediately sent emissaries to Sugar Rush in order to secure neutrality against the leaderless kingdom. Vanellope, inexperienced in the ways of leadership, accepted this proposal, hoping that her father's kingdom would be safe from danger. It turns out, accepting all three proposals ensured the exit of Sugar Rush's involvement in the war, and now, the Three Kingdoms could battle each other without fear of retaliation from Vanellope. Sugar Rush now had to witness a terrible massacre outside their city walls, and they could do nothing to stop it. Also, there were other rumors of even darker forces approaching the kingdom. After a hundred thousand years of torment, The Dark Lord Sauron of Mordor has re-forged the One Ring of Power and sets his One Eye on Vanellope's war torn land. Morgana, the Dark Witch, has broken from her imprisonment from Demacia, and with her army of evil minions and band of sinister champions; she seeks to establish a new order of fear in Sugar Rush. Also, from the faraway lands of Calradia, King Edmond Valor of The Calradians seeks to unite the confused people of Sugar Rush using the thundering cavalry of the Swadian and Khergit lands, the bloodthirsty savages of the Nordic kingdom, and the elite guardsmen of the Vaegir and Rhodok regimes. Now, with six kingdoms vying for control, it is only a matter of time before this war reaches an epic climax._

_Welcome to this Race for the Throne. Abandon hope, all ye enter._

* * *

Main Characters Introduced in Season One

Queen Vanellope Von Schweetz of Sugar Rush: Vanellope was a cheerful little girl when she and her father lived a happy life in the halls of Sugar Rush Palace. Now, suddenly, she finds herself sitting in the very same throne her father sat in when he was alive. Even with no knowledge of kingship, she quickly rose to become a fearless leader in desperate times by studying the sacred texts located in her father's secret library. With a civil war on the rise and fear of invasion by three foreign kingdoms, Vanellope must call upon her father's allies once again in order to restore peace to Sugar Rush once again.

Rancis F. Fluggerbutter of the Fluggerbutter Kingdom: The Fluggerbutters have a proud history of supporting their King Candy, and Rancis wishes to carry on that tradition by supporting his new queen. Since Vanellope's swift ascension to the throne, Rancis always seemed to notice her beautiful features and exquisite grace, causing Rancis to fall head over heels for this beautiful queen. Though Vanellope shares a romance with the peanut butter prince, she fears that one day her relationship with Rancis will bring Sugar Rush to ruin. However, Rancis will stop at nothing to win the hand of Vanellope Von Schweetz, even if it costs him his dear life.

He's very skilled at fencing, one of the best in all the Kingdoms. However, that's his only offensive skill. His physical strength being average at best, he's a better thinker than a fighter, preferring only to use force if necessary.

Swizzle Malarkey of the Malarkey Regime: Swizzle only wanted one thing in his life: power. His ambitions stretched as far towards the borders of Sugar Rush, where his first invasion was impressively repelled by King Candy. As punishment for his treacherous actions, Swizzle was banished to the outskirts of Candy Cane Forest. In the dark edges of the trees, Swizzle's hatred for Sugar Rush increased and grew to become a volatile explosive that was ready to explode at any minute, training with, and enlisting, the Black Licorice Clan, a group of skillful warriors, to form his army. Now, with King Candy dead, he and his shadowy army are ready to crush the pathetic queen and her lackeys once and for all. He may even be a larger threat than the Evil Trio...

He is, unlike the others, not wanting to ally himself with another army. He only seeks to take over other armies, enveloping them into his ranks, punishing or even killing any who refuse. Due to his unwillingness to make alliances or even debate, his dangerous, violent, psychopathic tendencies, and his possible insanity, he is not the one you want to fight, or anger.

Gloyd C. Orangeboar of the Orangeboar House: Gloyd is someone who you would call an opportunist; a person waiting for the right moment to strike. When King Candy fell, it was the perfect time for Gloyd to make his move. Utilizing the chaotic tides of Lemonade Ocean, he will use his ships to invade the Sugar Rush Kingdom and take Vanellope as his queen. However, Gloyd has a personal rivalry with Rancis, since the two shares a romance for Vanellope. In order to secure the throne of Sugar Rush for himself, Gloyd is not afraid to break the soul of Rancis Fluggerbutter by using any of his dastardly tools at his disposal…

Before he could launch an attack, the evil trio showed up, even attacking his own ports! He decided that he could save his own kingdom, and gain the other's trust at the same time, with bringing together the kingdoms against the common enemy of the Evil Trio. However, Gloyd is not exactly what he appears to be, perfectly willing to sacrifice, or even destroy, the other kingdoms...

Taffyta F. Muttonfudge of the Muttonfudge Society: Taffyta is the Chief Royal Advisor to Vanellope in the Sugar Rush Kingdom. The two share a blossoming friendship since the day that they met, and it is ever still growing. Taffyta is in charge of leading Vanellope on the right path, imploring her to make the right decisions, even if it is too hard for her. Though having a friendly personality, in the face of her enemies, she is a fierce opponent ready to defend her queen to the end…

Minty Z. Saki of the Saki Clan: Minty is in charge of the Royal Army of Sugar Rush, and she is a loyal supporter to Vanellope. In tough situations, she can easily turn the tide of battle with one rallying call of her shout. She inspires the soldiers the pride of their king past and drives them on to eliminate the troubles that may plague her homeland. She herself is also a powerful fighter, taking down larger opponents with ease, due to her heavy training.

She's trained in many forms of combat, such as hand-to-hand wrestling, the art of the Shadows performed by the Black Licorice Clan, sword fighting, archery, and much more. She's very loyal to Vanellope, willing to do almost anything for her and the good of Sugar Rush.

Lord Ralph Riley of the House of Rileys: Ralph is one of King Candy's stalwart supporters. He also acts as a second father figure to Vanellope, as he swore an oath to protect King Candy's little girl from the dangers of the real world.

Lord Felix the Second of the House of Rileys: Felix may not be a Riley, but Ralph treats him as he would his own brother. His father was a great man, and a close friend to King Candy, though he was slain in the war by the Rock Titans.

Lady Calhoun of the House of Rileys: Born in the nomadic life, Lady Calhoun was found by Felix the First during the Great Rock Titan Purge.

Black Jack of the Malarkey Regime: A proud elder warrior of the Black Licorice Dojo, and their previous leader, brought up to become a master of the art of the Black Licorice Dojo. At a point, when he was in his mid-thirties, he attempted to fight King Candy over control of the Sugar Rush, nearly killing the great king. He was, however, defeated after a lengthy battle, the majority of the Black Licorice Clan being destroyed. Black Jack survived, unlike his father, the original leader of the Black Licorice Clan. After his father's death, Black Jack took over, leading the Clan until Swizzle overtook the position forcefully from him. Black Jack wriggled himself into a high position again, and seeks to take back his previous position...

Blu Jackson of the Salt Candy Pirates: The captain of the Salt Candy Pirates, a brutal warrior, and amazing thief, and a genius strategist. He was hired by Gloyd to both takeover the Sugar Rush, and to defend the Orangeboar Kingdom. Notably, he and his crew have no true loyalty to Gloyd, being neutral, and are perfectly willing to switch sides if a better offer comes along...

King Candy of Sugar Rush: Perhaps one of the noblest kings of all of Sugar Rush history, King Candy left a deep mark in his kingdom no lord ever made. He died of an unknown disease, though it's rumored he was poisoned, or infected on purpose, most assuming Swizzle or one of his allies did.

Dark Lord Sauron of Mordor: After his treacherous defeat in the Second War in Middle-Earth, Sauron returns to the realm of the living in order to bolster Mordor once again.

Lady Morgana, the Dark Witch: Morgana is a treacherous witch filled with inconceivable guile and surreptitious plans; traits needed in order to seize Sugar Rush for herself. She has little sympathy for others, even willing to backstab her own allies.

High Lord Edmond Valor of Calradia: Far away in the lands of Calradia, the Calradians long for another war to fight. Lord Edmond Valor, with the blessings of his kings, sets out on a quest to lead his glorious armies to victory and claim Sugar Rush for himself. Will the conquest of another kingdom be enough for Edmond to be crowned a true King of Calradia…?

* * *

Important Locations in Season One

Sugar Rush: The center of all the conflict in King Candy's Land. This glorious kingdom is the crown prize for the six warlords who wish to claim Sugar Rush under their banner. However, due to its enormous walls and towering watches, one simple invasion is not enough to bring it down to their knees. In order to claim Sugar Rush, kingdoms may be forced to join forces in order to claim their prize.

The Lemonade Ocean: Home to seafaring buccaneers and ghostly spirits of the dead, the Lemonade Ocean is filled with beauty and horrors lurking in the lapping tides. It is here you can still hear the egregious cries of agony of fallen Salt Candy buccaneers long gone. Seeking a force that has the ferocity to topple Sugar Rush, Gloyd sails the storms of Lemonade Ocean in search of Salt Candy's Cove, The legendary home of the Salt Candy Pirates….

The Rock Candy Mountains: Much ancient knowledge and power can be found in the caves and crevices of Rock Candy Mountains. These mountains were home to the ancient Rock Titans, long purged by King Candy himself. However, the silent whispers of the Titans still echo in the caverns inside the mountain. What mystery and fortune will you find in the Rock Candy Mountains?

The Candy Cane Forest: Such a beautiful place filled with exquisite foliage and wildlife hides dark secrets down deep in the bowels of Candy Cane Forest. A shadowy aura still lurks in the shade of the tall candy cane pines, and brings a chill up your spine the moment you step inside. Even if you muster up the courage to brave the dangers lurking in the forest, beware. The shadows of the Black Licorice still linger, hungry for fresh victims to kill…

Salt Candy's Haven: The remaining of Salt Candy Pirates took refuge in a secluded island in Lemonade Ocean. It grew from a small village to a vast homeland for pirates across the sweet sea. It is here Gloyd enlists the help of the Salt Candy Pirates to take Sugar Rush from Vanellope Von Schweetz. After a lifetime of regret and embarrassment, these pirates are hungry for revenge…

The Rock Titan's Palace: In all of his young years, Rancis has never come across something even more majestic that the Rock Titan Palace. The proud home of a once powerful race, Rancis discovers that he can call upon the Rock Candy Titans yet again to wield their legendary power against his enemies. However, in order to wield this power, Rancis must prove to the Titans that he is ready to control them…

The Black Licorice Dojo: To claim the most valuable of prizes, sometimes you need a little shadow to mask your way. Swizzle came across a small Black Licorice tribe while scouting Candy Cane Forest. There he discovered the legendary Black Licorice Dojo, supposedly razed by King Candy. It is here Swizzle learns the darkest secrets of the shadows, and where he becomes the new leader of the Black Licorice Clan…

Riley Manor: Home to Ralph Riley and his fellow lord and lady, Lord Felix and Lady Calhoun. Far away from the rival kingdoms and Sugar Rush, Riley Manor is a peaceful place untouched by the scars of conflict. However, war will soon befall upon this tiny holding, and the strength of the Rileys will be tested…

* * *

**Ooh, boy! This is going to be one heck of a war! To make sure you have a clear sense of where this story is going, it will be divided into five seasons. Here are the names and short descriptions:**

**Season One: The Eve of the Eye: The War for Sugar Rush begins, and Lord Sauron steps down from Middle-Earth to raise havoc upon this once peaceful candy utopia…**

**Season Two: A Trial of Terror: With magic and malevolence fresh in the air, Morgana, the Dark Witch, uses her new powers to terrorize the warlords of Sugar Rush…**

**Season Three: The Seasons of Slaughter: The Calradians have arrived! Lord Edmond Valor unsheathes his sword and sets out on a quest for blood…**

**Season Four: A Deal with Devils: The war makes an interesting turn as certain kingdoms begin pairing up in order to take down their enemies…**

**Season Five: The Days in Darkness: At last, the six armies march towards the throne of Sugar Rush. Which kingdom will take the giant city and raise their banner over the castle?**

**Also, to keep the tradition of the Game of Thrones genre, I need OCs to represent this type of character: bastard sons (or daughters). Now, there is nothing degrading with being a bastard son (Well, back in the medieval days, it meant that you were the son of a Lord and Lady who wasn't married yet). Jon Snow from Game of Thrones is a very popular protagonist, and plays a major role in the story! So, your bastard son or daughter can play a major role in the story! Here is the form:**

**Name: (Full Name, if you please)**

**Nickname: (optional)**

**Affiliation: (Whom do they serve?)**

**Relation: (Who are they the bastard son or daughter of?)**

**Appearance:**

**Equipment:**

**Personality:**

**Other:**

**That is it for this prologue! Don't worry; I'm not doing this story alone! My friends, David Noklevername, TheCartoonFanatic01, and Smokescreen2814 are with me, and we will be collaborating to make this story a spectacular one! Review and PM me for any questions or any OCS you would like to submit! Episode One: Closed Casket Affairs will be out shortly! If I hurry, I can post it today! If not, then tomorrow! Also, check out my forum I posted for the story! The link is in on my profile! Don't forget to favorite and follow this story for more upcoming chapters and updates! Tell your Wreck It Ralph and Game of Thrones fans and authors about this story as well! I'll see you all soon! DMC7500 signing off!  
**


	2. Episode 1: Closed Casket Affairs

_Episode One: Closed Casket Affairs_

Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, or any of its characters or locations. All future OCs belongs to their respected owners. I only own this story.

* * *

_Location: Candy Cane Forest Trail_

_Time: 1:00 AM_

The Candy Cane Forest was not at all, pleasant in the nighttime. In the daylight, it is filled with joyful creatures and playful celebration. However, in the night, the haunting echoes of silence grace the air, giving a chilling atmosphere to those who walk inside the forest. This wasn't what a certain convoy was hoping for as they nervously walked along the trail of the Candy Cane Forest. This convoy bore the symbol of the Fluggerbutter Crest, which represented a Reese's Butter Cup with two swords in front of the cup. The Fluggerbutter's motto is, "For the Good of Sugar Rush", since the family had a proud history of serving Sugar Rush's past king, King Candy. However, Sugar Rush is now under Vanellope Von Schweetz's rush since the death of her father, and as a token of their new friendship, Rancis sends a convoy with two carriages filled with the finest vanilla chocolates his confectioners spent countless hours preparing. As the convoy mustered on, one of the caravan guards noticed something peculiar. There was a small campfire in the middle of the road, and sitting near the campfire were a band of Malarkey soldiers. The Malarkeys were numerous in the woods, searching for any intruders that would dare step in their forest. The caravan came to screeching halt, and the guard called out to the Malarkey Scouts, "Hey, you dogs! Move out of the way or we'll run you over!"

The scouts looked over at the small convoy and immediately burst into laughter. They were amused at the Fluggerbutter's attempt to threaten them off of their road. One of the scouts, a big and beefy brute about the size of a black bear, stomped up to the convoy, and jeered, "What happens if we don't, pretty boys? You going to pelt us with perfume bottles and hair conditioner your lord Rancis provides you?"

One of the Fluggerbutter guards was extremely offended by this comment, and walked up towards the towering giant, and shouted angrily, "How dare you insult Lord Rancis in front of us! But, then again, you Malarkeys weren't really for show. All talk, and no bite…"

The brute chuckled, and crossed his arms, replying, "Really? Look here, lads! Pretty boy thinks he's tough, shelling out comments like that! I bet he still lives with his whore mother!" All the other scouts screamed with laughter at this comment, and the guard became furious. In a flash, he drew out his sword, and whipped the cheek of the brute with the tip of his blade. But, he merely smiled and wiped the blood off with a swift flick of his finger. "Was that supposed to hurt, boy?" He sneered at the little guard.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, you bastard. One more word from your forked tongue and I'll cut off your beastly head…"

"Hah, all mothers from the Fluggerbutter Kingdom all filthy little sluts with no place in this world! Pathetic swine such as them are only worthy of being fed to the dogs! That's how weak your king is, Fluggerbutter. All made up of prostitutes and shameful lovers; such useless pieces of trash!"

The Fluggerbutter Guards had heard enough. One by one, they jumped from the posts and engaged the Malarkeys. However, as soon as they took one step towards the scouts, a dark shadow enveloped them and they suddenly appeared stone dead, their throats cut and blood flowing out from their windpipes. Silenced graced the night of the forest, and the blood began to flow in the sparking grass sprinkled with misty dew. Only one clan knew the secrets of the darkest shadows, and that was the Black Licorice Clan. From the darkness, three Black Licorice Ninjas swiftly descended down to the forest ground. The brute chuckled, and said to the captain of the ninja squad, "Well, you certainly don't disappoint. Our lord was right to bring you into his service."

The ninja merely bowed in response to this comment, and silently muttered, "We only serve the master of the Black Licorice, and that is Sensei Swizzle. It was he who delivered us from poverty and despair and we owe him our lives."

"Don't act so sentimental, ninja. Have you completed your scouting?"

"The locations Sensei Swizzle has provided us to scout out wield valuable information. I shall start with the Kingdom of Sugar Rush. The Candy Crystal Wall is indeed as they say in the legends, an enormous rock candy wall surrounding the city in a massive circle. So far, there seems to be no discreet entrance into the city, since there are Oreo guards and Devil Dogs patrolling the borders every second. We risk detection if we try to sneak in right now."

The Captain of the Ninja Squad grunted, "Beaten by a bunch of chocolate freaks… Never mind, how about any information inside the city?"

"Our spies have reported that there is much chaos inside the city. It is mostly about the new Queen, Vanellope Von Schweetz. Many are unsure of their new leader's capabilities, and some are even planning to overthrow the Queen once the war is in full effect."

"Excellent! We'll sneak in a few of our agents inside through the Queen's supply caravans once the talks of rebellion begin to intensify. Those idiot guards wouldn't even think to check for us... After they get in, all they need to do is light the final spark, and Sugar Rush will erupt into its own civil war."

"There is something else, my friend. There is even talk of a more sinister fiend, one that is even more deadly than a civil war."

"There can't be anything deadlier than that, can it?" Chuckled the Captain, "What is this you speak of?"

"Strange riders…Masked in black cloaks…Riding upon stallions of the dead, with their swords sharp and cold as a hundred winters…"

"Do you mean…. No, they can't be alive. They were wiped out ago by King Candy back in Lemonade Ocean!"

"These are not Salt Water Ghosts. They are far more sinister than that. The citizens of Sugar Rush call them wraiths, but I think that there is a name that gives them the fear that they carry…"

Whispers of dread began to erupt among the scouts, as they nervously conversed about these so called "undead knights". The mere thought of these creatures brings a chill up their spines. The Black Licorice Ninjas were rather proud in their stealth and might, but even then, they know the undead knights as a threat. Annoyed at his party for making such noise, he yelled loudly out to his fellow comrades, "Calm down, you idiots! Those stories are nothing more than old wives tales!"

The ninja captain shook his head, and replied, "No, master scout. The stories are true. Too many people have seen it with their own eyes. You can't deny this. These are desperate times, and they are only getting worse."

"_Do you think I need all this bullshit_, you dog? Look at my men; they're acting like a group of cowards thanks to your little wives' tale. In case you haven't noticed, we aren't getting anywhere in this war! The Orangeboars raid our supply ships with their massive frigates and insane fucking pirates, so we barely expect any supplies from the sea! And those little Fluggerbutter bastards, raiding our villages and slaughtering _our_ young! I don't need any more problems than you try to make up, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut or you'll find yourself out of a job…and a head."

The Captain merely shrugged and replied, "Very well, then. You may continue to deny these happenings as they appear. But, be warned, servant of Malarkey. Deny them too long, and you will soon find yourself in the cold darkness alone, unarmed and dead…"

Suddenly, all of the men heard a piercing shriek erupting from the far edges of the forest. They immediately doused the fire and ran off back towards the Malarkey Castle. When they were gone, the forest was eerily silent once again. Just then, out of the darkness, three cloaked riders upon deathly stallions trotted along the forest path, leading them straight to the abandoned convoy. As they gazed upon the area, they noticed that there was still a sign of life among one of the guards. It was the lone warrior that stood up to the brute, gasping for sweet, precious air as he held his bloody throat. One of the specters got off of his horse, and unsheathed his long broad sword. The guard tried to beg for his dear life as the specter silently glided towards him, but all that came out of his mouth were bloodied inhuman gargles. With one swift blow, the specter slashed his blade upon the weakened human's neck, causing the guard's head and the hand he was holding his neck with dropped to the ground in one swift and powerful slice, landing with a soft thud on the mud-covered ground. The specter sheathed his sword, and silently gazed at his two fellow companions, unfazed at the sudden, merciless death. He them said to them in a ghostly voice, _"There is nothing here. We must report back to the master."_

The second specter on the left let out a soft hiss and replied, _"It was useless to have come here. We should have known those that convoy would have already been dead."_

"_But, now we know what power the forest people holds. When the master finds this power, he will seize it for himself, and kill the one that possesses it."_

"_What about the other two kingdoms? They hold great power as well. The seafarers control the yellow ocean, and we have lost many valuable Corsairs along our coastline. And, the explorers in the mountains, they are coming close to unlocking the secret of the crystal giant. We must secure this power before those wretches get to it."_

"_And, just how do you think we might secure this power when we are busy fighting three fronts at the same time?"_

"_The master has plans, my brother. First, he will send Drogoth, the Dragon Lord, along with our fellbeasts to purge the explorers off the mountain. If chance permits it, we may even be able to snag off the mountain leader's head, and present it to the Queen of Sugar Rush. I heard she has…..intimate feelings for the boy."_

"_Love is for fools, and is blind as a cripple. The queen will be dearly devastated once she learns the death of her beloved."_

"_That is exactly my point. Next, we turn to the yellow ocean. The inhabitants of the sea use the liquid as their main source of hydration. We're going to turn it against them. The master will send out Shelob, the Spider Queen, and her pets to poison the water with their stingers. Once the citizens drop dead like flies, we have another city taken."_

"_What about the forest people? Who's going to deal with them?"_

The first specter let out a ghostly chuckle, and replied, "Why…that's where we come in."

* * *

_Location: Fluggerbutter Keep_

_Time: 4:00 AM_

Rancis stared with pain and horror at the two objects that lay at his feet, as he started to squirm in his throne with anxiety. Both of them were human heads, taken from the convoy he had dispatched a few hours ago. He buried his face in his hands, and angrily muttered, "Damn that bastard Swizzle... His treachery shall be avenged!"

Rancis' royal advisor, Cadbury, was unfazed at the twist of events, as he blankly stared at the heads of his king's fallen soldiers. He turned his head towards the king, and said, "I told you not to send a convoy out so late at night. The darkness is the perfect atmosphere for Malarkeys," He scolded in an odd monotone, "and they can take down any convoy you send if you keep doing this…"

Rancis's face burned red with fury, and indignantly stood up, staring at his proud advisor. "Do you think I don't know my own enemy?" he retorted back. "I know how Swizzle and his troops deal with enemies, and I know his brutal tactics!"

"Then, tell me, my king, why do you act as if you lost the war already? We'll have other opportunities to please the queen," Cadbury sighed, his expression unchanged, "We shouldn't risk lives just for your childish crush."

Rancis clenched his fist, and snarled, "Those were her favorite chocolates! Gone, stolen by that bastard son of a whore! If there is one thing I loathe in this universe, its Swizzle and his army of scumbags!"

The royal advisor sighed, exasperated by his king's stubbornness, and shook his head. "No, my king," he replied unfeelingly, "There are many other foes that are even more deadly that Swizzle. You cannot simply win the war by defeating Swizzle, my liege. A king must keep all of his enemies in check, not just his personal foes."

"Cadbury is right..." Rancis silently thought. "I'm acting like a fool, and a sentimental one." He sighed as he slowly slumped in his chair, motioning for a guard to take the heads out of the way. As the guard left with the two heads in both his hands, Rancis silently whispered, "One week I'm already at war, and the next I find myself raving like a lunatic…" He then turned to his advisor, and said, "Okay, I think I am alright now. You said you had something to tell me?"

Cadbury nodded, and spoke, "My lord, our expedition into the Rock Candy Mountains has taken an interesting turn. To start, the men have discovered a cascade of crystals and jewels in one of the underground caverns. This will provide a much needed boost to our economy, as many archeologists would pay a hefty price to get their hands on these mystical objects."

"That's very good news, but I must see if our scientists can find anything else of worth in these crystals. We'll hold on to them for now, but when the time comes after we studied them, our merchants will put them on the market."

"That's very interesting way of dealing making profit and gaining knowledge at the same time, my lord. Anyway, as I was saying, these underground caverns are abundant, but they are also very unstable. We lost five full teams to a cave-in when they were exploring a few months ago."

"Damn, how many are left?"

"Twenty-five, assuming there hasn't been any more casualties since the last report."

"That's not too bad, I guess. We'll need to be careful as we go further into the mountain. Do they know what's causing these cave-ins?"

"The leaders say it's just the common erosion of Rock Candy Mountains as they age. They age much faster than normal stone and granite, so erosions are normal around these mountains. I would suggest they not try to drill too deep into the mountains, as they would also hit the center, causing a massive earthquake and a horrific avalanche. Not only would our teams be lost, but the avalanche would flatten our nearby villages and towns. With Swizzle's army threatening us, we can't handle such a loss."

"I'll be sure to send a message to them once I have the chance. Is that all?"

The advisor shook his head, and paused for a moment. He then took a deep breath, and replied, "My king, there are reports of flying beasts surrounding the country side. They are creatures not of this world, and they raid any village they set their eyes on, be it Fluggerbutter, Malarkey, Orangeboar, and even Sugar Rush. What's more devastating is that our people are getting paranoid about these…devils in the dark."

Rancis raised his left eyebrow in suspicion, and asked, "Devils? Flying in darkness? This is… most unusual, Cadbury. What do the people say about these supposed demons?"

"Normally the typical things they would say when they saw a Rock Candy Giant or a Black Licorice ninja. It's the classic paranoia, my king. But, if you don't do something right away, we will be forced to face a civil war in our own borders."

Rancis closed his eyes and began to ponder for what seemed to be a long time, as the advisor patiently waited for an answer. But, then, just when Rancis was about give his answer, two guards, Kit and Kat, burst into the room, one guard carrying his bloodied comrade on his shoulder. Rancis and his royal advisor immediately rushed towards the two guards falling on the ground, exhausted. Rancis knelt down, and asked the first, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

The first guard panted, "It was the Queen… Her squad breached the castle walls… We didn't stand a chance…"

The royal advisor's beard twitched with indignation, and shouted to Rancis, "That's impossible, my king! Vanellope declared a pact of neutrality along with the rest of the other lords! She can't be attacking kingdoms right away, or that would violate her treaty!"

Rancis then turned to the injured soldier, and shook his shoulders madly. "Tell me," Rancis begged, "Were they Vanellope's forces? What banner were they carrying!?"

The Kat, the injured soldier groaned as he tried to sit up. "My lord, the army was carrying the Queen's banner," he replied in a pained, weakened voice. "However, I noticed from behind me one of the soldiers put away the banner and raise a new banner in their stead. A black skull upon a white flag with two candy canes…"

The mere thought of that flag was enough for Rancis to clench his fist with anger and snarl out, "The Malarkeys…" He immediately got up, and shouted out to the two guards, "Go, head back to the barracks and tell everyone to prepare for battle!" He then turned to his advisor, and whispered in his ear, "Get my secret weapon ready."

The advisor drew back in surprise, and madly shook his head in response. "My king, it is not yet completed!" He urgently warned in a soft voice. "If you risk using it now, it may damage you permanently!"

Rancis grabbed the collar of his advisor's vest, and snarled, "Do you think I give a shit about that now? Get the weapon in my hands, or else I'll take it myself, even if I have to drive my sword through the scientists that keep it away from me."

He let go of the collar, and the advisor stumbled back, giving his king a quick little bow before rushing off towards the underground laboratories. Rancis headed straight towards his room, to prepare for the coming battle ahead with his most hated enemy, Swizzle Malarkey…

* * *

**It seems that this war is making its dramatic entrance onto the scene! Will Rancis hold off the Malarkeys with his mysterious secret weapon? Who are these ghostly specters, and will they succeed in their plans? Most of all, who will win the battle happening in the Fluggerbutter Kingdom? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter, now being created by David Noklevername! Thanks, David, for editing this chapter! We'll see you all next time in Episode Two! Review and PM; DMC7500 signing off!**


End file.
